Summer At Port Honju
by little.artist
Summary: Sakura returns to the Port. She hates it. A whole summer away from her friends? Nuh-uh. Not cool. Unless there's a hottie to oggle. Unfortunately, this certain hottie has a girlfriend. How's Sakura going to enjoy her summer now? ON HIATUS
1. One

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One

Sakura pushed her trolley out of the sliding doors. _Finally_. After four and a half long hours on the plane, she had arrived. First thing though—she had to find her uncle.

The girl stood on her toes, trying to peer over the sea of heads. Uncle Takaraka said he'd be near the car park—but all Sakura could see where people bustling around, hugging and kissing relatives or waiting for the next plane. A person nearly knocked her over when the pinkette tried to ask for directions to the parking lot.

After walking around, lost for a few more minutes, she came to a stop when nearly running over a girl her age with her trolley.

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorta in a hurry…"

The other girl just smiled, clearly unaware of the anxiety settled in Sakura's green eyes. Instead, she jumped around the trolley and gave her a big, warm _hug_. The pink-haired teen gasped at the strength of the grip and sighed in relief when the over-excited girl let go.

"Sakura-chan! It's been so long! How are you? Sorry dad isn't here—says he's too old to walk—but of course that's a lie cuz he won last year's swimming contest—but then I was cheering him on and mum says he's very superstitious, maybe that's why he won? Oh, but then he was always a good swimmer—"

Sakura let out the breath she was holding in slowly. Her mother had taught her many breathing techniques and this particular one was for calming down. Finishing off the last of her exercise, Sakura chose then, to interrupt the loud girl.

"…Er, ah…excuse me?" The other teen stopped immediately. "Yes, well er…who…are you?"

"…"

The green-eyed teen took a step back. The blabbering girl had lowered her head and looked like she was about to burst out crying. Sakura could see liquid forming in her light green eyes—her strangely familiar green eyes. Panicking, Sakura held out her hands, praying the girl would not make a scene. She cringed when the teen screamed out loud.

"Ahahahaha! Sakura-chan, you are _so_ funny! I remember you had the best pranks and, and dad nearly got a heart attack from the time you planted a snake on—"

Her words were drowned out by more laughter. Then—

"I'm Mizu remember? C'mon Sakura-chan! Isn't there any memory in that big head of yours?"

At that moment, Sakura felt everything come rushing back. It hit her like a bulldozer, ramming into her with full speed.

_Mizu…Mizu…She was sure she'd heard the name before…_

"_Mizuki-chan! Wait for me!" The little 6-year-old girl called out. "You're running too fast!"_

_The black-haired girl giggled, slowing down and turning to face her cousin. She watched as Sakura panted heavily, also laughing crazily. They were off to the beach, excited to find rare seashells and worn down treasures._

"_Okay, Saku, but next time, you'd better be quick!"_

_The girl grabbed onto the pinkette's arm and they both skipped over to the rock pools that sat next to the warm sand. Mizuki snatched up as many shells as she could find, in contrast to her careful cousin, who was turning over each shell or rock she had picked up, gazing at every aspect of the small objects. When seeing one she agreed with, the pinkette pocketed it, knowing that one day, everyone would want one just like it…just like her._

"_Look, Saku, a crab!" Mizuki had crawled over to one of the larger pools, discreetly peering over the edge of the rock._

_Sakura sneaked over to her cousin, examining the creature curiously. Her cousin whispered excitedly about all the facts she knew about the little white crab while the pinkette looked onward eagerly. She looked up at the cheerful dark-haired child and smiled. Almost the same shade of green eyes smiled back at her._

"Mizu…Mizuki-chan?"

Another hug was initiated when the naïve girl finally remembered her older cousin. Now that she thought about it, how could she forget? Mizu may have been only a year older, but she had practically been her best friend back then, protecting Sakura at times when the pinkette needed her the most.

Letting go of the fact that people all around were staring, she jumped on the girl, just as the other teen had done before. Laughing out loud, Sakura couldn't help but think how stupid she had been. After so many years away from Port Honju, she had almost completely forgotten about her favourite cousin!

Takaraka lifted his large, purple sunglasses off his head when he saw his daughter and niece approaching him. Letting out a large, bellowing laugh, he walked over to the two teens who were chatting animatedly.

Sakura immediately let a grin spread across her face when recognizing her Uncle Takaraka. She hadn't seen him for so long, but nothing had changed. Still the same laugh, smile and of course, purple shades. The one thing about her uncle was that he could always make her feel better, no matter how awkward the situation.

"Sakura!" The tall man called out. His niece ran toward him, abandoning her trolley. "How are you?"

Sakura hugged her uncle fiercely, her reply muffled by his bright, hawaiian shirt. The man gestured for his daughter's help in pushing along the trolley whilst he led the two teens to the van.

Piling the light luggage into the back seat, the three of them buckled in and listened to each other's adventures. Sakura had forgotten why she didn't want to come to Port Honju in the first place—it was just like home. If only Ino or Ten Ten had been here. Then it would've been perfect…

The van pulled up into a small driveway, which led up to a large beach house. Sakura remembered coming here all those years ago, with Mizu by her side. The two never separated during Sakura's stays and Takaraka had called them the 'Devil Fish'. Sakura loved the connection between the three of them and she was more than happy to find nothing had changed.

Two oak trees sat on either sides of the house and small bushes littered the land. The beach house used to be a bright, ocean blue building, but through the years of erosion from the wind and salt, the paint had been worn down to a pale blue. The large verandah contained two arm chairs and a small, wooden table. In the afternoon, Sakura's Aunt and Uncle usually settled down to relax there, drinking tropical juice as an evening snack. At least that's what the teen remembered. Hopefully, things between her aunt wouldn't be too awkward.

"Sakura, Mizu, it's only about noon right now, Sakura, why don't you let Mizu take you around for a while? I'll get your stuff." Takaraka waved off the pair, already hauling two of Sakura's bags up the small steps onto the verandah. He easily kicked open the door and strided in. "Aunt Sophie isn't back from her grocery shopping yet, so don't be surprised when she screams at you later."

Nodding in reply, Sakura followed the dark-haired girl down the driveway, over the hill, and finally, onto a large, sandy beach. The sun shone brightly and seagulls squawked loudly overhead. Everywhere she looked, Sakura could see people having fun. Children splashed around in the shallow areas whilst strong swimmers fought against the small waves.

Looking further on, there were several yachts out along the horizon dotting the clam water scene and surfers riding the roaring waves.

Along the beach sat the parents and elderly, either smiling fondly at the youngsters or tutting and shaking heads. Sakura could smell the salt in the sea air and feel the sand prickling her legs. Taking a big breath in, she let out a sigh. Being here felt incredible.

Mizu pointed in the direction of the fish and chips shop, thongs leaving footprints in her wake. Turning to take one last look at the perfect scenery, Sakura spotted a few girls her age, splashing in the water and screaming with laughter. She felt a stab of guilt.

Ino had begged her not to leave her behind at their summer job. Despite her pleas, Sakura had to leave. It wasn't her fault though. She didn't even want to come here…after so many years away, she had pretty much adapted to life in University, forgetting all her more free and younger days at the Port. Mrs Haruno had made her come, said she needed to take a break from her busy all-study-no-fun schedule.

"Here, Saku, want some sauce with your chips?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"So…"

The two cousins sat on a short bench just outside the take away store. They ate their meals quietly, enjoying the afternoon sun on their backs. Sakura looked out at the sea, chewing politely whilst Mizuki stabbed her fish.

"What's up in Konoha?"

Swallowing, the pinkette smiled and replied.

"Oh, just Uni stuff, you know…I'm continuing with my art next year after summer break. Hopefully I'll earn enough money from my part-time job to pay for all the expenses—mum says she'll only pay for half now that I'm going into my second year. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, the usual…nothing really happens during summer breaks…probably just more hours of swimming and eating seafood." Pausing to smother her chips in more tomato sauce, the older teen continued. "Ah—I forgot to tell you, Yuri—you remember right? Well she's coming over next week to stay at the house for a while! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah…? _Why_?"

"Her parents are taking a business trip in Europe—dunno for what exactly, but dad invited her over!"

Sakura's smile faltered as she listened to her cousin continue with her plans for the next few weeks. It turned out Yuri was going to make herself at home. A calm break with her family? _So much for that_. Mizu seemed to have everything squashed into one summer! Beaches, food, fun and guys seemed to be the only agendas on the schedule.

_At least I'm doing what mum suggested…having…a break?_

Finishing off the last of her fish, Sakura dusted her top, brushing off the excess crumbs before stretching. Mizu threw her empty plate into the trash, gesturing for Sakura to follow her back to the house.

The pair chatted happily to each other, catching up on their current lives and reliving memories pushed to the back of their minds. By the time Sakura walked up the last couple steps of the beach house, she had pretty much lived Mizu's teenage life. It sounded exciting—not that she was agreeing with her mother's rash choice of sending her away.

Stepping into the cool house, Sakura stared around. It looked exactly as it did years ago! With only a few additions to the already, photograph-covered walls, it felt familiar. Running her fingers along the window sill to the left of the door, Sakura took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of the warm house and…mangoes?

"Sakura!" screamed the blonde woman, laughing with glee. "Look at how tall you are now!"

Aunt Sophie strolled into the small living room, holding a small cup of mango juice, complete with a mini umbrella sticking out the side.

"Come give your aunt a hug!"

Sakura wrapped her arms comfortably around the cheerful lady, smiling silently. It was good to back. Letting go, she laughed as the woman ran back to the kitchen to fetch more glasses of juice for the two of them.

"Thanks!" Sakura accepted it, careful not to spill any on the wooden floors _(much more convenient than carpet)_. Settling down on the soft couch, she repeated what she told Mizu to her enthusiastic aunt, smiling as the older woman jumped up and down in her seat.

"So, that's pretty much for now…I just need a break."

Sophie suddenly frowned. Grabbing the empty glass from Sakura's unsuspecting hands, she ushered the girl upstairs, muttering to herself.

"Aunt—?"

"How could I be so selfish? You must be so tired right now Sakura! Go unpack and take a shower. Then I'll bring up some more mango juice and you can go rest for a little while!"

Knowing arguing would be no use, Sakura trudged up the steps, guessing her room and taking a peek inside. Yes, her bags were sitting neatly on the floor, and Mizu had been considerate enough to open up her blinds, allowing the sunlight to filter into the small bedroom.

Unpacking was easy and before Sakura knew it, she was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, mind wandering back to Konoha. She missed her friends, and wished they could've at least cared to—

Jumping up in her bed, Sakura rushed to her backpack, pulling out her blue laptop, plugging it in and switching it on with lightening speed. Logging into her email, Sakura was immediately bombarded with instant messages, mainly from Ino and Ten Ten.

Laughing quietly at the beeping screen and desperate messages, Sakura shook her head, taking her time to answer each one, recounting her trip to her friends, agreeing instantly when they hoped she would be returning soon.


	2. Two

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto

Chapter Two

Sakura woke up that morning, to the sound of twittering birds and—

"Sakura! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

—the screaming of a 19-year-old female.

Groaning into the pillow, she wished away the noise, eyes fluttering closed yet again, head going limp and snoring starting up again. That is, if she got the chance to. Mizuki was by her side in a few seconds, banging a spoon against a pan, laughing as the pinkette tumbled out of the sheets, sprawling onto the ground. Sakura sat up, wrinkling her bruised nose and glaring up at her chuckling cousin.

"What?"

"Umm…it's time to get up?"

Growling, Sakura reached out her hand, waiting for her cousin to heave her up. Instead, the black-haired girl laughed harder, walking out of the room and banging the utensils together again.

"You'd better get used to it!" she called over her shoulder, turning to the stairs and walking down. The clanging melted away and Sakura smiled when the noise finally disappeared.

Unfortunately, she knew her cousin was right. If she wanted a nice day, from dawn to dusk, she would have to listen and _not_ sleep in.

Ruffling her already messy hair, she stalked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt. There was no use dolling up in this weather. The sun would melt off any make-up she put on anyway.

Brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water, the teen tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, stamping down the stairs heavily. If she were in Konoha, she'd still be in bed…dreaming her little head away.

"Sakura! Glad to know you weren't kidnapped in the middle of the night!"

Piling cereal into a big bowl was Takaraka, smiling down at her happily. He filled the bowl with milk and pushed a spoon into the mixture… then shoved it in her direction. Sakura stared down at the cereal, confusion obvious in her green eyes. _She was supposed to eat all this?_

"Oh, don't forget the eggs!"

Aunt Sophie happily slid a plateful of fried eggs and bacon up beside the cereal.

"Eat up!"

Mizuki giggled warningly as she shoved the last of her decent-sized cereal into her large mouth. Sakura glared again at her cousin and picked up the spoon, hands shaking.

* * *

"Uhh…"

"Oh, can it! You're a guest—they expect you to eat a lot!" Mizu explained gleefully, holding in her laughs as she watched Sakura walk beside her unsteadily.

The pinkette held her full stomach, feeling as if it would burst of she let go. Rounding a corner, the pair met the blue ocean, full of life with its sandy beach and whirling waves. Emptier than yesterday, Sakura was glad there was no one in sight to see her horrible state of body. It would be extremely embarrassing if a passing stranger witnessed a teenage girl grumbling and holding her tummy.

"Hi, Mizu!"

A blonde boy ran across to the pair, blue eyes filled with mischief. Skidding to a stop by them, he cocked his head to the side, staring at Sakura strangely.

"Who's this?"

Mizu grinned at Sakura before making introductions.

"Sakura, meet Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was a happy child (man?) of nineteen—Mizu's age and he was definitely fine with waking up early in the morning. Full of energy, the boy put it to good use by chatting all throughout their trip down the beach, back up and to the porch of the beach house.

"So, see ya guys later then?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mizu and Sakura waved after the teen, snorting with laughter as he tripped over a rock on the side of the road. Lifting himself up, Naruto didn't look the least bit affected as he continued his way back to the beach.

"He's pretty cute."

Sakura stared curiously at her cousin as she voiced her thoughts. Mizu blushed slightly but then shook her head. Sitting down on the steps of the beach house, Sakura crawled up next to her, still holding her stomach.

"Yeah, Naruto is quite the eye-candy, but he has a girlfriend."

Sakura smiled. His girlfriend must be very lucky to have someone as fun and happy as Naruto. The two girls stared out at the scenery in front of them; both lost their own thoughts until Takaraka strolled out of the house. He laughed when seeing the silent females, staring blankly into space.

"Well, well, your second day here and you're already bored?" he laughed.

Jumping, Sakura turned to see her uncle leaning against the wall, bright smile adorning his tanned face. His purple shades glinted in the sunlight, flashing and making the pinkette squint.

"Oh, er…"

She trailed off, realizing he was right. What was she to do? Collecting shells and crying about melted ice-cream seemed an eternity away. She doubted Mizu would be up for it either.

"How 'bout you girls go for a swim? The weather's great and it'd be sad to miss out."

Mizu got up immediately, smiling down at Sakura, this time, extending a warm hand. Sakura grasped it gratefully, still feeling too full to move properly.

"Um…I don't think swimming will go well with me right now…you go ahead, I'll watch."

"Okay, then!"

While waiting for the older teen to collect her swimming gear, Sakura packed a small bag of art supplies: it would be no fun sitting on the warm sand and getting sun burnt. Mizu would be having fun in the water whilst Sakura drew.

Skipping down the last of the wooden steps, the black-haired girl threw Sakura a bottle of juice, leading the way back down to the beach. Already, it was packed with citizens of all ages, laughing and swimming under the hot, summer sun.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as children rushed down to the wet sand, splashing in the water while their parents yelled after them, waving sun screen tubes. Teenage girls in bikinis eyed the muscular boys, winking and giggling to each other. Some hats flew around in the soft winds and the flags with the beach logo imprinted on them fluttered fiercely. It was definitely summer time.

Mizu dragged Sakura to an emptier part of the full beach, splaying down her blue towel and settling her bag on the sand.

"You sure you wanna stay here? We could always go back to get your stuff if you want…?"

The girl pulled off her clothes to reveal a two piece swimming costume. It was pretty, with little red stars in a black background. Years of living at a port left her body tanned and fresh. It was enough to make Sakura envious of her obviously attractive body.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I brought some stuff to do."

Mizu, still looking skeptical, rubbed on her sunscreen before giving up. Throwing the bottle of sun protection at Sakura's feet, she replied, "Okay then…just put some of that on…I don't think you'd like looking like a lobster."

Sprinting off to the water, Mizu disappeared into the sea of people, black bikini blending in with the other teenage females. Sakura kept her eyes on her until she truly couldn't tell which one was her cousin, finally moving to put on some sun screen.

Partly wishing she'd put on swimmers instead of sitting in the sun in a shirt, the pinkette pushed up the short sleeves, slapping on the white cream. Smothering it over her legs, face and neck, she made sure every inch of her skin was covered before finally unpacking essentials from her bag.

Out came a couple of pencils, a large, drawing pad and a hat.

Spreading out her legs easily, the teen stared out at the beach, intelligent green eyes scanning the shore for anything to draw. Deciding on a young couple snuggling up together, Sakura began to sketch with obvious expertise. Before long, a copy of the couple was on the pad, looking good with the extra shading Sakura had added.

Sitting back to admire her work, Sakura glanced back and forth between the couple and her paper. Changing a few things, she was finally satisfied. Placing the pencil neatly beside her relaxed form, the pinkette moved to stretch, stopping suddenly when she felt a cool breath on her shoulder.

Whipping her head around to politely tell the stranger to piss off, she met a pair of black eyes. Seriously. They were the darkest shade of eyes she had ever seen. Her own eyes wandering up to the long lashes then down to the strong jaw and straight chin, the pinkette realized she was holding her breath.

Then, noticing the distance between their faces, she backed away slightly, feeling his breath disappear from her now-sensitive shoulder. Not knowing whether to ask him to leave or to say anything at all, Sakura was saved by his next move.

"Hn. The shading should be darker."

"Huh?"

He didn't reply, instead, taking the drawing pad and taking up the pencil in his own fingers and scratching his own marks into the paper. Finishing off, he handed it back to her, smirking slightly.

"Hn."

Speechless, Sakura stared down at the drawing. He was right. The darker shade bouncing off the couple's bodies made them look more life-like. Trying to hide her shocked smile, she glanced back at the good-looking artist. She blushed when she realized he was shirtless, clad only in a pair of blue swimming trunks. His abs were…

Shaking her head of dirty thoughts, she managed a small, cracked smile.

"Um…t-thanks."

In return, his smirk widened and he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…right! Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Fumbling with the pad, Sakura held out a pale hand, trying not to turn redder than she was already.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He didn't take her hand in his though, instead, the good-looking teen got up from his kneeling position, looking down at her once he did.

Smirking one last time, Sakura's eyes bulged considerably when he replied.

"Work on your angle too."

Then, with those last words, Sasuke turned around and walked away.

* * *

Yuri arrived at the beach house soon after Sakura was just settling in. She entered the house loudly, squealing with Mizu when they hugged. Sakura had stood back, letting the pair have their fun before greeting the tall brunette.

"Hi! I'm Mizuki's cousin, Sakura Haruno."

When the brunette shook her hand and replied, Sakura knew immediately, that she didn't particularly like the girl.

"Yuri Hatsuo."

If asked, Sakura would've denied ever having horrible thoughts about anyone. The worst would've been 'she borrowed my pen and never gave it back'. But it was different for Yuri Hatsuo. She was exactly like the antagonist of a fairytale—the bitch of the chick flick. The girl was practically the definition of mean (and haughty and arrogant and…). She was everything Sakura wasn't. With Mizu around, things weren't as bad. But alone, Yuri was a totally diverse person.

Like one morning when Sakura woke up later than the two other girls. She had been waiting outside the bathroom for Mizu to finish up, when Yuri arrived, all dressed up. Mizu had opened the door, steam pouring out when Yuri had skipped in front of the pinkette, explaining kindly to her that she needed to re-brush her hair. Mizu had wandered off, oblivious and Sakura watched, just as the door slammed in her face, as Yuri's face turned ugly with malice.

So, every week for the rest of her stay, Sakura had to put up with the brunette and her two personalities.

To say it was bad is an understatement. _It was torture._

Everywhere she went with Mizu, Yuri was right behind them, pushing in and shoving Sakura to the back.

The only thing that kept Sakura alive was Aunt Sophie's famous mango juice and the fact that she got to see Naruto and Sasuke almost all the time.

It turned out the tow boys lived nearby and had gone to the same school as Mizuki. Amazingly, Naruto put up with Sasuke (whom Sakura refused to admit she thought extremely hot) and when Mizu took Yuri out, Sakura usually stuck by the two. She found herself strangely attracted to the dark-haired boy, annoying as he was, and discovered it hard not to tease him for anything. The three bonded over the endless summer. If it wasn't to go to a small party, it was lunch at the beach.

Mizu tested Sakura over the subject of having a crush on Sasuke and Sakura made sure she got a good punch before scoffing in reply, laughing at the absurd fact.

* * *

"Promise you'll return next summer?"

Aunt Sophie gave her a tight hug, choking Sakura. The pinkette didn't care though. Being with her relatives was more than she could wish for. Sure, she missed her friends, but realizing it was time to say goodbye was harder than she thought.

"Definitely."

Turning to face her uncle, he chuckled as she buried her head into his chest, embedding his image into her head. Then, finally letting go, she turned to seem Mizu, Sasuke and Naruto standing there, looking sad (with the exception of Sasuke) to see her leave.

"You guys…"

Naruto leapt forward, crying out loudly. Sakura laughed. He didn't let go until Mizu had to punch him in the head, laughing when he fell to the ground, tears still leaking down his face.

"You just wait till next summer!"

Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around her cousin, hoping she really would return soon. Those guys really did attach themselves to her.

Facing the last person of the group, she smiled up at Sasuke, who was pretty much sulking in the corner. Despite bickering all the time, the two of them had become quite close friends. Remembering their first meeting and their relationship up till now, Sakura wouldn't have changed a thing.

Knowing the Uchiha wouldn't have appreciated a hug, she did so anyway. Pushing herself to his body, Sakura hoped her tears weren't as obvious as she felt and took a whiff of his scent. Gasping, she felt one of his arms tie itself around her awkwardly. Knowing he really, _really_ didn't like hugging, Sakura giggled, wiping away her tears and waving to the group of five. Pushing her trolley, Sakura started to the gates of the airport.

"See you later!" She called, knowing it was the truth.


	3. Three

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Three

A large group of people stood at the gate, heads up and eyes searching for a certain pink-haired girl. A big poster scrawled out 'Welcome Home Sakura!' held by two impatient teens caught the attention of everyone at the busy airport.

"Mrs. H, are you sure her plane's next? Cuz' we've been waiting for so long!"

Ino couldn't keep still as she bounced up and down on her feet, bored with holding the cardboard sign. Next to her, a girl with brown hair tied into two buns sighed heavily, slouching with the tiring effort of keeping the sign up.

"Yes Ino! I'm definitely sure—oh—she's here! Sakura's here!"

All heads shot in the direction of the elderly woman's finger, watching carefully for a light-haired teen. It wasn't hard to spot her as a mop of pastel pink floated along the crowd of people, sticking out like a sore thumb. Ino squealed, lifting the poster high in the air to catch Sakura's eye, prompting Tenten to do so too.

It certainly did catch Sakura's attention...her's and everybody else in the area._ That's __my__ name you guys…_

Rushing up to the group, she was met with all her friends' and her mother's smiling faces. Letting a smile break out on her own face, the pinkette moved in front of her trolley to let the exuberant blonde jump on her. She was finally home.

Shoving the smaller bags onto Shikamaru's lap, Sakura smiled at him apologetically. It was too bad her mother didn't drive a bigger car as seven people had to squish into a tiny vehicle. Making sure everyone was safely buckled in, Mrs. Haruno revved up the engine, reversing out of the packed parking lot. Taking a left, the woman began a conversation, nearly yelling to be heard over the loud teenagers.

"So? How was Takaraka? Where they all nice to you?"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling nevertheless, Sakura explained her story to the now silent car. They gasped, laughed and whispered at the right moments, paying close attention to the finer details of her adventures on the beach.

Sakura carefully avoided details about her meeting and interactions with Sasuke. Unfortunately, Ino let out a small squeak of suspicion and Sakura immediately detected signs of gossip. Shooting the blonde a quick warning glare, she made sure she would stay quiet before continuing on with stories of Naruto.

"And yeah…it was great." She finished the recount off with a sad smile. Come to think of it, the pinkette was already missing the trio. Not Yuri though, who had, luckily for her, left a week before Sakura was to depart.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Her mother parked the car in the driveway of their two-storey house, unbuckling her seatbelt and beginning to get up. "We're glad to have you back, Sweetie."

"I'm glad to be back," smiled the pinkette, meaning every word.

* * *

"Okay, _spill._"

The three girls surrounded the pinkette, bouncing softly on the green sheets. Popcorn littered the covers and four small mugs sat on the bedside table.

Temari shoved food into her mouth, washing it down with a gulp from her mug and joined in with the pestering. Sakura was stained pink and it was obvious she was hiding something as she chewed on a piece of pink hair. Ino gave the blushing teen a light shove, repeating her demand.

"Aw, c'mon Sak! It's obvious something happened between you and one of the guys! Tell us!" Tenten urged.

Sakura took a deep breath, clearing her throat and wringing her wrists desperately. Wide eyes glassy, she opened her mouth again, trying to explain, for the fourth time, that nothing had happened during her stay. A scoff came out of Ino's mouth as soon as she began to deny it again. Feeling anger burn up in her chest, Sakura made sure she made eye contact with everyone, stating slowly and carefully:

"_Nothing happened between Sasuke and I._"

Then she realized her first mistake.

"Ooh, Sasuke! So what, was he hot? Did he take you out on a romantic date? _Do you have his number_?"

Bringing a hand up to smack herself in the head, Temari stopped the poor girl, grinning manically. Glancing at each girl, Sakura sighed, knowing they had caught her. But hey, being her best friends, they would've found out one way or another. Slouching on her pillow, Sakura brought her knees up to her chest, starting the story from the beginning, then moving on to tell the trio of their second meeting.

"_Sakura, Mizu! Over here!" Naruto waved noticeably, wide grin implanted on his face. "Got all ya swim stuff?"_

"_Hey, Naruto!"_

"_What are you doing here?" A surprised Sakura directed the question to the tall male standing slightly behind Naruto, hands in shorts. But instead of replying, the dark-haired boy was interrupted by the blonde._

"_The Teme? Have you guys met?"_

"_Hn."_

_Glancing at him strangely, Sakura explained their meeting on the beach earlier that week, neatly cutting out the fact that he had corrected her artwork. By the time she was done, Mizu had been smirking at Sakura, green eyes twinkling knowingly. Looking away, Sakura stared out to the open sky, knowing her own green eyes would reveal something._

_She looked back when Yuri greeted the pair, laughing as Naruto jumped up to the pretty girl happily, looping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the beach. She then frowned when the brunette managed to wriggle out of his grasp, smiling sweetly instead, at—finally having learnt his name—Sasuke._

_Keeping her distance, Sakura avoided looking in their direction, instead, distracting herself. In the form of two snickering teens, pointing as a seagull began pecking at a man's chips whilst he was sun bathing on the warm sand. Why she needed a distraction in the first place? No one knew, but not dwelling on it anymore and blaming her weird feelings on the summer sun, Sakura continued her journey to the beach._

_It turned out Naruto had decided it was time the girls learned how to surf. Sakura was quite a strong swimmer, but the idea of standing beneath a roaring wave made her knees buckle._

"_Ah…sorry Yuri, I only borrowed two boards for Sakura and Mizu…maybe you could borrow my board?"_

_Yuri turned to the blonde, false smile upon her lips. She tilted her head to the side, shrugging sweetly._

"_It's okay, Naruto-kun!" She glanced to the side subtly, searching for Sasuke's reaction to her tolerance. "I'll just wait and take turns…but then, I did really want to go into the water today…"_

"_Hn," Sasuke wasn't fooled too easily and his bored expression had Sakura biting in her curt laugh. "Just swim in the shallow end."_

_Affronted by his lack of care, Yuri's eyes flashed and she slowly turned to Sakura._

"_Can I use your board then?" Sakura was taken aback. Why her? "I promise I'll be quick! Then you can have a turn!"_

_Reluctant, but not wanting to make a bigger enemy of her cousin's best friend, Sakura agreed. Handing over her board, she watched as the brunette strapped on the cuff, lifting the board up to her hip expertly. She obviously had some experience in surfing, whereas Sakura had never stood on a board. Feeling a bit jealous, the green-eyed teen kept her mouth shut, frowning as the four of them ran towards the waves. Mizu turned around once or twice to check on her, but Sakura made sure her face held a happy expression as she watched Yuri chatting loudly to the unresponsive Sasuke. At least she got to talk to him._

"_Better than being stuck here." Sakura sighed, sitting down on the sand as she watched her cousin leap onto her borrowed board, flipping in the water coolly._

_It felt like she had been sitting there for hours. Sakura entertained herself by keeping an eye on Sasuke. It was strange, but she couldn't seem to draw her eyes away. He dived and swam with grace, and when on the board, he made the daring Naruto (who had managed to pull quite a few stunts) look like a beginner. _

_By the time Sakura had looked through all the shells she had picked, it was near sunset. Yuri had yet to let go of the board and she didn't seem to be going to any time soon. Sakura sighed for the thousandth time that afternoon, eyes fluttering closed as the sky's orange hue blinded her. She squinted when a shadow fell over her dry body._

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke?"_

_The stoic teen sat down next to her, droplets of water spraying over her. It felt good. Flicking her green eyes in his direction, Sakura slanted her head a bit. Sasuke had not spoken, but the silence was a calm one. The soft light from the setting sun cast a dim glow on his dark features, making his skin look paler than it was. Her eyes widened when she noticed he had a slight upturn on the corner of his lip, indicating happiness…peace…_

_Her adjectives were cu off as her head quickly whipped back to the scenery when Sasuke turned to look at her curiously. Biting her lip, she made sure he was unaware of her previous staring before deciding to start a conversation._

"_Sooo…"_

"_Hn. Work on your angle yet?"_

"_Excuse me?" How dare he? And when she was trying to make amends too! "My angle was fine!"_

"_Really? Then you must really stop tilting your head when you stare at things."_

_Sakura's whole body must've look sun burnt (it probably was) as she felt her cheeks heating up. But her embarrassment and mortification of the fact that he noticed her looking quickly drained away as she retorted._

"_Yeah? Well—"_

"_Sasuke-kun!" Cringing at the interruption, Sakura looked up to see the nicely tanned and dripping Yuri walking towards them. "Sasuke-kun! Come back to the water with me!"_

_Was it just her imagination, or did the brunette just shoot her an angry glare?_

_Sighing, Sakura stood up, dusting some of the sand off her bottom. And she had a good comeback too. Glancing at the Uchiha, she nodded at him before starting off to look for more shells. It was too late to surf now…Sasuke was too busy running back to the sea with Yuri anyway, to help out. _

_With this thought in mind, the pinkette jumped when the dark-haired teen joined her in the hunt for pretty beach objects. He was coming with her?_

"_Hey…aren't you going to join her?"_

"_Hn. Too tired to surf."_

_Eyeing the young man suspiciously, Sakura didn't bother glancing back, knowing she would see a furious Yuri glaring at her. Gasping when a little pink seashell was placed in her hands, Sakura turned to widen her eyes at Sasuke, but he had already turned away, walking ahead to hunt for more._

* * *

"B-but you just got back! You can't go back now!"

"Ino, it's been like, half a year. I'm nearly done with most of my projects and I agree with mum; I need more than a week for a break." Sakura stirred her coffee slowly, watching the swirls disappear as she took the spoon out. "Besides, I want to see my relatives again."

Taking a sip of her coffee, she choked when Ino spoke again.

"You just want to be with Sasuke."

"W-What? That's not true! And how would you know that?"

The blonde smiled mischievously, combing her fingers through her long ponytail.

"How would I _not_ know that? Sasuke is all you ever talk about—"

"Actually, he's all_ you_ ever talk about, Ino."

Said teen waved her hand in the air, beating away the retort. She then slapped her hands onto the table, blue eyes narrowing considerably.

"_Fine_. Go back. But you have to promise me two things."

Finishing off her drink, Sakura placed it down carefully, glancing around the café for a bin.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"One: contact me everyday," Sakura rolled her eyes—of course she was going to talk to her best friend everyday there. That's how she survived the last time. "And two: contact me _twice_ a day for news on Sasuke, oh, and that bitch, Yuri."

"Don't call her that!"

"Why not? You make her sound like one."

"Yeah but…" Not able to finish off her statement, Sakura moved on swiftly. "But nothing's going to happen between us."

"Yeah, _right_."

With that, the two females exited the café, Ino heading home with Sakura, ready to help the teen pack and to choose suitable swimming costumes for the pinkette's next visit in one week.


	4. Four

**Summer at Port Honju**

Chapter Four

The first ten minutes of the car ride was chaos. Somehow, Mizuki, Aunt Sophie, Naruto, Uncle Takaraka, Sakura and all her heavy luggage squeezed into the van. It was worse than the car trip home all those months ago. Just thinking about Konoha made her heart twist painfully…luckily, she had two very, very loud distractions.

"So, Sakura, glad to be back?"

Sakura beamed, the familiar scenery of Port Honju seeping back in. She tilted her head and nodded.

"Yup! And—"

"Didja miss us, huh? Didja?" Naruto interrupted, blue eyes flashing wildly. Having visitors always excited the blonde teen and Sakura was not an exception. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Naru—"

"Yeah, and I've already planned something for today! Mizu will be there, and me, and, and the Teme…"

"Yup! I helped plan it too, remember!" Mizu's elbow length black hair flowed freely with the wind blowing into the van. Her green eyes twinkled, much like the teen next to her. "First we're going to go down to the rock pools—hey, you remember them, right Saku?"

"Yes, I remem—"

"And then," At this point, even Mizuki shut up, noticing Naruto's face turning a bit pink as he spoke. Sakura frowned, stunned speechless (not that she could've said anything anyway with her friends yammering away). "…and then you will meet Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan…?"

Mizu giggled, winking at the blushing blonde and pushed away some of the luggage before continuing in a hushed voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga…Naru-kun's girlfriend."

At this, Sakura smiled, watching as Naruto's face turned even redder and as he shoved Mizu when she finally cackled out loud. She recalled a conversation with Mizu that circled Naruto and his lover. Ever since her cousin had mentioned the mystery woman, Sakura had leapt at every chance to wheedle information out of the blonde. Surprisingly stubborn, Naruto had kept his mouth shut, as did Mizu who clapped her hands in happiness at Sakura's ignorance.

Unfortunately, knowing a Hinata Hyuuga did nothing to quench her thirst for more information. What did she look like? How did they meet? When? Those questions had to wait however, as Sakura finally gave in to the little voice at the back of her head, flinching at the attention it was screaming for.

"Umm…so," Hopefully, her nonchalant tone disguised her erratically beating heart. "W-Where's Sasuke?"

Turning slightly red at her cracking voice, the pinkette kept her betraying eyes from Mizu's suggestive gaze. Naruto however, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and replied quite cheerfully,

"Ah—the Teme? He's with—uh…he's busy…on the beach." The blonde scratched the back of his, stuttering slightly and shrinking at Sakura's fierce stare. "D-Don't worry though, he'll be meeting us later at the rock pools."

"Oh," Trying to keep the disappointment away from her voice and face, Sakura turned to the window, green eyes wide. Why was she so upset? It's not like Sasuke had to be there. "Okay."

"Sakura, it's just that he's busy, don't—" Mizuki bit her bottom lip, a concerned look in her expression.

"I know that. He's busy, it doesn't matter…" Somehow managing a chuckle, Sakura turned back, letting the familiar feel of a grin tug at her lips. "Look, at least he's not like, out having fun with his other friends or something…"

"Yeah…while we're squashed together on a tiny car." Mizu swallowed when her father sent her a frown via the front mirror. "Sorry, I mean, a tiny van."

The rest of the trip continued in a comfortable silence, with the occasional call out of the scenery and honking of cars. When parked in front of the large, blue house, Takaraka finally unbuckled his seatbelt, turning around to find a sleeping Sakura and a furious Naruto trying to defeat his daughter in thumb war. Smiling fondly at the trio, he turned to an equally amused Sophie.

"I'll go get the mango juice." Opening the van door, Sophie strolled over to the front door, remembering to add a little purple umbrella in the juice for their new guest.

* * *

Sakura turned on her laptop, the desktop picture lighting up the screen, making her smile. It had been an autumn day when the photo was taken: Ino, Temari and Tenten had forced them all into a pose, legs stretched out and arms out, each hand linking with the next person. The photograph was taken with Sakura's new camera, by a kind old woman walking behind them in the small park. All four of the girls had goofy grins on their faces and despite looking too stupid for words, Sakura just had to use the photograph.

Signing in to her email, she checked the time, noting there was only ten minutes before either Naruto or Mizuki would come in to drag her to the rock pools. Remembering that she was to meet the blonde's girlfriend (and Sasuke), the pinkette quickly sent a message to all her friends, telling them she had arrived.

Taking one last sip of her nearly empty glass of mango juice (Aunt Sophie had even added a mini umbrella!), Sakura closed her laptop and pushed back her chair. Glancing around the room, the pink-haired teen grinned, glad that the bright yellow bed sheets hadn't changed since her last visit. Besides the fact that it was folded neatly.

"Sakura! C'mon! Time to go—oh yeah, make sure you don't wear too much clothing, it's really hot outside!" Mizu called from her position at the foot of the stairs.

Changing from her shirt to a light blue tank top, Sakura ruffled her shoulder-length hair before starting down the steps. Mizu had opted for a green singlet that went with her eyes and white shorts. Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Where's—"

"Ready to go?"

The blonde male appeared from the kitchen, smacking his lips happily. Raising her eyebrow, Sakura laughed as the blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Best juice ever!"

"Tell me about it." Sakura walked to the door, swinging it open and letting the salty air hit her again. She sighed happily. 'So, where to?"

"Thatta way!"

And the three happily wandered down the familiar path, to their left, a dark, blue ocean, sparkling under the afternoon sun and to their right, a variety of shops and homes, bunched together cosily. It wasn't long before the teens arrived at a small thrift shop next to the never-ending vastness of the sea. Just before that was a small bed of—

"Rock pools." Sakura's eyes were bright as she whispered the words, a smile automatically lighting her face.

"Yup," Mizu expected this reaction from her cousin. It wasn't that long ago that Sakura had tried to camp out at night on the rock pools. At least not so long ago she had forgotten. "The best rock pools you'll ever see: right next door to us!"

Naruto didn't notice either of the girls' happy memories of the rock pools filter through the air as he began to jump from pool to pool, inspecting each one hurriedly before leaping for the next. Suddenly, the blonde jumped up with a tiny white crab clipped onto his leg, howling with rage.

Sakura frowned. Mizu laughed her black-haired head off.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"Huh? No…Naruto, I'm Sakura, Sa-ku-"

Sakura never finished her sentence as the bleeding blonde didn't even register her presence. Instead, he bulldozed his way _through_ her and launched into an incredibly impossible sprint. Mizuki only just caught the pinkette when Naruto was back at their side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Naruto, never, ever, ever do that again! You are a danger to all—"

Mizu cut off Sakura, pinching her hard enough to make tears erupt. Glaring at said pincher, Sakura was about to punch her back when a soft voice spoke up.

"H-Hello Sakura-chan, Mizuki-chan…"

Green eyes flashing in annoyance when Mizu managed to pinch her (painfully) again, Sakura made sure the murderous look was vacant before spinning to her right to face the new teen.

She was a small female, a head and a half shorter than her boyfriend (who was practically laughing at their silence). Dark hair falling to the middle of her back, Hinata was a beautiful person. Meeting her eyes, Sakura's green ones shone with surprise. Pale lavender irises stared back, outlined by dark lashes. Only one thought ran through her mind: how did Naruto find such a sweet girl?

"Hi Hinata!" Mizu broke her train of thought, jumping to Hinata's side and giving her a big hug, much like the one Sakura had received in the airport that morning. "Glad you made it!" Remembering her surprised cousin, the green-eyed teen gestured her over. "Sakura, you remember hearing about Naruto's girlfriend right?"

At this, the pale-eyed girl blushed. Beside her, Naruto puffed out his chest, pride etched on his cat-like features.

"Uh…yeah…" Blinking rapidly, Sakura held out her hand, a proper smile now in place of her stunned expression. "Hi Hinata!"

The shy teen grasped Sakura's palm lightly, pleased smile on her fading red face. Both teens had a good feeling about their blossoming friendship.

* * *

"Where is that Teme? We've been waiting forever!"

Naruto had his hand over Hinata's, the two of them sitting opposite Sakura and Mizu on the picnic table. After strolling along the rock pools for a few hours, the four of them had tired out. And Sasuke hadn't come at all. The pinkette pushed down the sick that felt like coming up. Why hadn't he come? Weren't they friends…? The fact that the Uchiha male had not appeared to welcome her on her first day was a bit of a…disappointment.

"M-Maybe he was busy…?" Hinata comforted her exasperated boyfriend. "I-I mean, h-he was going to spend the d-day with—"

"That's it!" Naruto cut off his quieter girlfriend, voice shaking over the soft waves to their left. "Let's go! I'm not waiting any longer for a person who can't even be bothered to say hi to Sakura-chan."

Mizu patted the pinkette on her shoulder as she winced. Did Naruto have to say that so loud?

"I'm walking you home Hinata-chan…Sakura, I hope you've had a great day."

"Yeah, today was great…thanks Naruto."

Both smiling, Naruto interrupted again.

"Well…see ya guys—we'll meet up tomorrow or something right?"

"Mhhm…nice to meet you too Hinata…see you!"

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, Mizuki-chan."

"Bye!"

The sun was setting by the time Mizuki had pulled open the front door. Everything was orange and the blue waved shone gold with the bright light. Sakura loved moment like these.

"Mizu, I'm going to stay out here for a while, you go in first."

"Okay."

When the door banged closed, Sakura slipped off her sandals and began to jog down to the beach. The sand was still warm, though not hot enough to burn off her butt. Settling down, the pinkette let her legs roll around in the sand whilst spreading out her fingers in the softness. There was no wind but the temperature was nice, tempting her to just close her eyes and sleep.

But she couldn't; especially not while there was a happy couple strolling along the water's edge. A sad smile let itself into her features. Green eyes narrowed, Sakura continued to follow the couple's path, her mind conjuring up a picture of herself and a mysterious lover; her head on his chest and the two of them watching the sunset together. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, the pink-haired teen sat straight up, green yes wide with concern. Something wrong with her. Because when the image appeared in her mind, like the countless other times it had, instead of the 'mysterious lover', she recognized the man. She knew him very, very well…

By now, the sun was almost gone, sitting just above the horizon. It was almost as if it was part of the water—or was the water a part of the sky? Sakura looked around for the couple, wondering whether they were snuggling together like she had imagined. She found them alright. The man had his lover in his arms, left hand cupping her cheek lovingly. Sakura smiled slightly when the girl jumped up to place a soft kiss on said male. But all of a sudden, the smile was gone because Sakura had suddenly realized…

She recognized this man. She knew him very well. Very, very well…and this man whom she knew very, very well was kissing an unknown female. And this female had her back to the stunned pink-haired girl so she had no idea who she was. Sakura was almost done with her mind-rambling when one last thing hit her. This man whom she knew very, very well and was kissing a very lucky, very unknown woman had been the exact same person in her romantic daydream.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry to those who have been waiting for this story…just had a major writer's block. I could never make my fingers type out this story and just get it over and done with! Well…here it is. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Five

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Five

"Sakura! Get up! We're—" Mizu cut herself off, gasping when seeing what her cousin was doing. "What the hell?"

"Oh, morning Mizu—"

"What the hell?" The black-haired teen repeated, and still on the silver handle of Sakura's room and frozen to the spot with shock. "What are you doing?"

The pinkette didn't reply, instead, laughing at something she had read on her laptop. Sprawled all over her bed were packets of chocolate, books and pens. In the middle of the mess, was the girl herself, already dressed in a loose, light brown dress and drinking a small glass of mineral water. Mizu felt her temper rise, but the thought of her lazy-head cousin up before her was just too much. So instead, the surprised female smiled (a bit crookedly) and strolled into the messy room slowly.

"Sakura?"

This time the pink-haired, distracted teen looked up. But not before typing one last time and setting her laptop to standby.

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP AT EIGHT IN THE FRIGGEN' MORNING?"

A surprised look spread across the pinkette's face for a second before it split into a wide grin. Leaping up from her bed, Sakura crossed her room and hugged her cousin good morning. Mizu's eyes widened when she realized who's arms were wrapped around her. A loud curse ran throughout the household. It was followed by more colourful swear words. Sakura let go, mortified.

"Mizu—what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" The black-head's green eyes widened until they nearly feel out of their sockets. "WHAT'S WRONG? YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WHEN YOU—A PERSON WHO'S HALF-CONSCIOUS FOR TEN HOURS STRAIGHT—WAKES UP BEFORE ME!"

Ranting done, Mizu went on with panting for a full minute before regaining her composure.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Sakura sat at her stool, elbows on the kitchen bench and peeling an orange. She was all alone in the house, with her aunt and uncle working and Mizu out for a morning jog (the pinkette's relaxed and loose muscles weren't ready for that kind of workout). Thoughts were filling up her mind—especially one in particular.

The black-haired female's loud voice echoed in her mind, full of surprise. Sakura was still reeling from Mizu's shocked words and by the time she had walked downstairs for breakfast, her cousin's words had finally registered in her mind.

It was true the pinkette didn't usually wake up early enough to see the birds twitter and the dewdrops shine in the morning light. That didn't mean it was impossible…right?

_You and I both know why you were up so early._

"Oh, so now you're ready to talk to me, huh? Done sulking?"

_Shut up. Now, about you're—_

"You—keep quiet okay?" Sakura was snapping angrily at herself by this point. And her Inner had only just started. "I've already had a lecture from Ino and Temari, you don't have to make things more confusing!"

_But—_

"Shut up!"

"Sakura?"

Naruto stepped softly into the house, concern lighting up his blue eyes. The blonde had undoubtedly heard Sakura's argument with no one and that thought made the red flush spread across her face. Stuttering slightly, the pinkette bit her lip and changed the subject pathetically.

"Ah, hi Naruto! How was your morning?"

"Fine! I was so tired from yesterday I slept like a log!"

Knowing he would ask her about her night, Sakura skipped to the next topic.

"So are we meeting up again today? Is Hinata coming?"

"Ah, nah, Hinata-chan has an important family meeting with her family. Something about…uh…stuff…I think."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, grimacing at Naruto's lack of knowledge. Chuckling when he tried to use some big words ("Uh, how do you say it…confrencie?"), she decided to interrupt.

"Mizu just went out for a morning jog and she told me to follow you when you arrived," she jumped from her stool and headed to the front door. "Where are we going today?"

Immediately, Naruto's face lit up, blue eyes sparkling.

"Ah! You'll love this one! Okay…today, Sakura-chan," He paused for suspense. "…we are finally going to teach you how to surf…again!"

A big grin split across the pinkette's face. Despite clear memories of her last failed attempt to perform the sport, Sakura was more than willing to give it another go. For a brief moment, she considered asking whether Sasuke would be there—to teach her of course, nothing else!—but her lips thinned when she recalled him not welcoming her back.

_Besides…he's probably out with someone else, sucking her face off—_

"I can't wait," she started up the stairs, hands fisted. "I'll go get my swimmers."

* * *

Naruto had warned her about surfboards being quite heavy, but she didn't expect it to be this hard to handle! Sure it was only a small, short board—beginner's starting point—but the smooth edge still cut into her palm as she walked down the beach with Mizu and Naruto. Despite the hand-cutting board however, Sakura couldn't extinguish the small spark in her stomach, which was surely ready to burst up in flames. Why?

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan! I blackmailed the Teme into coming today for sure! He was complaining like the ass he is, but it worked! Expect him to be there to teach you too!"_

"Great," the pinkette muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at what the blonde had thought were brilliant words.

"Sakura! Over here!"

Mizu was already down by the waves when the pair reached her, looking great as ever in a bright yellow bikini this time. Over the outfit was a red rash shirt and Sakura breathed a sigh if relief when her cousin handed her a rash shirt too. Being sun burnt really wasn't as fun as it sounded.

"Okay Sakura, we're going to head over to the south of the beach; the waves are smaller and Naruto will be helping you stand," she began walking as Sakura pulled on the rash shirt. "Hopefully, by the end of the day you will be able to ride at least one wave. Okay—wait…where's Sasuke…?"

_She just had to bring that up. _Sakura sighed as the fire in her chest leapt to a new height.

"I dunno," Naruto replied, frowning. "That bastard said he'd definitely be here today…ah well—we're not going to waste another two hours waiting for him. Let's go!"

The three of them made their way to the southern end of the beach. When reaching the almost deserted area, Naruto began drawing in the sand with his hand. Before long, the pinkette was on the ground, arms paddling thin air on a non-existent board. Mizuki joined her, making sure to keep an eye on her posture as Naruto directed her arms properly. The tutorial went smoothly, with Sakura only having difficultly in jumping to her feet when the right wave came. After that, Sakura and Mizu watched as the pinkette proceeded to go through the steps on her own, first paddling, then balancing and standing, and finally bent over in a surfing position.

"Well done Sakura-chan! Better than Hinata-chan's first try that's for sure!" Naruto flashed her his usual grin and handed the borrowed board to her, eyebrows raised. "Now…I think you're ready for the real ones!"

Of course, Sakura wasn't really ready for the real ones. Again, the pinkette had to go through the process, except this time, in shallow water. To say there was not much difference between the shallow water and the sand an understatement. Only after the ninth try did the green-eyed teen manage to stay upright and even then Naruto had to be right next to her.

"Sakura, I think we need to take a break," Mizu was breathing heavily, sitting on her board and wet from head to toe. "I really need to take a breather…how 'bout some ice-cream?"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, shoulders drooping, exhausted. She had already been in the water for the last hour and the tips of her fingers and toes were going wrinkly. Looking around, she spied Naruto already out of the water, waving them over to his position.

"What is it Naruto…" The pink-haired teen's words were cut short the two females approached Naruto. Her eyes widened and her grip on the board loosened. "Sasuke?"

The expressionless male gave her a small smirk, but by then, green eyes were already on the person next to him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I missed you!" Yuri had a strange triumphant look in her glittering blue eyes—as bright as Naruto's, but not. "Welcome back!"

"I…I…" Sakura cleared her throat, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I—thanks," she managed to croak before greeting the dark-haired male. "Hi Sasuke…um…" Why couldn't she talk? Just this morning she had enough adrenaline to have a full-blown shouting match with the teen (obviously she's be the only one shouting), so why were her wet hands sweaty?

"Wanna have some ice-cream with us?" Thank the Lord for Naruto, who managed to interrupt at the right for once.

"Ooh, ice-cream? I haven't had any in ages! What about you Sasuke-kun?" Yuri wrapped a thin arm around Sasuke's bicep. Shockingly, he did not shake her off. Sakura frowned. What was going on…?

"Hn."

"Un, Sasuke-kun!" The brunette whined. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend!"

And Naruto made a small squeaky sound, eyes flashing to the pinkette's face whilst Mizu winced. And Sasuke stared no where with no expression whilst Yuri smirked. And all Sakura could do was blink and smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise the next chapter will be out sooner! Thanks for reading!


	6. Six

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Six

"So, what flavour, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto turned to the teen, grin fading when he noticed the pinkette trying in vain not to stare at the couple outside. Sasuke and Yuri sat under the umbrella just outside the ice cream store, the brunette with both arms wrapped around the smirking male. A sad smile had graced Sakura's face, who on realizing someone had spoken, spun around, eyes painfully bright.

"Uhh," she coughed, rubbing the back of her head as she scanned the menu. "…how 'bout cookies and cream?"

"Okay…so that'll be two chocolates, one vanilla plain," He rolled his eyes in the direction of Sasuke. "…one caramel and one cookies and cream, please…"

The man handed all five ice-cream cones to Naruto, who nearly dropped three had Mizu not popped out of nowhere and scooped them out of his full hands. Shooting him a death glare for endangering her precious chocolate treat, the three of them headed out to the table underneath the umbrella.

Yuri quickly took the vanilla and caramel cones from her 'best friend' and after handing the male his plain treat, resumed chattering away. Sasuke didn't look particularly interested in her conversation. In fact, the Uchiha looked slightly harassed by the never-ending speech spewing out of his _girlfriend's_ mouth. Sakura gulped and attempted to stomach her ice-cream, nearly choking when Yuri flashed her a sly grin and took a big lick out of Sasuke's vanilla cone. Naruto next to her really did choke and Mizu slapped his back twice with gusto. Sasuke just looked disgruntled.

Sakura lapped at her ice-cream a little more furiously. Glancing up, she made sure to look everywhere except the silent Uchiha. Her gaze landed on her cousin. Ever since the arrival of Sasuke and his _girlfriend_ (the word tasted sour in her mind), the black-haired teen had kept more to herself—Sakura understood why.

Yuri was her best friend. Sakura was bonded by blood. Mizu was always the peace maker and with Sasuke now getting in the way of her two favourite girls, the girl's inner thoughts were now at war with themselves. Yuri; her closest friend since forever, or Sakura; the closest thing she'd ever had to a sister. Who was she supposed to support?

Suddenly aware of her cousin's sharp green eyes on her, she made sure the big grin on her face looked real, slowing down in the consumption of her cookies and cream cone. Crap. The look on her cousin's face was a sure sign she would soon be getting earfuls of '_are you okay?_'s and '_are you sure?_'s. Averting her eyes, the pinkette made up her mind: of course Mizu would take Yuri's side. Why would her cousin fight for her if she thought nothing was wrong? No one even knew about her crush on Sasuke.

Wait. _Crush on Sasuke?_

For once, Yuri opening her big mouth was a blessing.

"So, Sakura...how is your holiday here so far?"

Noting the arm still wrapped around Sasuke (he still hadn't welcomed her back), Sakura moved the ice-cream away from her face before replying.

"Ah, you know…it's, er…" Biting her bottom lip nervously as everyone stared at her expectantly (especially the gaze of a certain male), the pinkette attempted a laugh. It sounded terribly off. "I-It's good to be back…oh, and, er, Naruto is teaching me how to surf…um…"

Desperately wracking her head for more things to include, Sakura realized it didn't even matter as the brunette had already gone back to trying to get another bite out of Sasuke's ice-cream.

* * *

An hour later, the five of them were strolling back to the beach, Naruto ahead of the group, blabbering on about evil crabs among the rock pools, Mizu rolling her eyes behind him and Sasuke with his arm draped over Mizu's shoulders, the couple apparently in their own little world. Sakura brought up the tail, kicking at the rough ground silently.

Taking a quick peek at the couple before her, she took in how perfect they seemed. Yuri, with her tall, slim figure and sweeping hair…and Sasuke being just that: Sasuke. Though, now that the pinkette took a proper look at him, he seemed to look a little more tense than usual. Either his muscles were originally that bunched up, or it was because he was uncomfortable.

_But why would he be uncomfortable? He has her…_

"Sakura-chan…?"

Nearly jumping out of her worn out sandals, the green-eyed teen clasped her hand to her heart, frowning at the blonde to her left.

"Naruto! Don't do that—I think I nearly had a heart stroke!"

"Sorry," said boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But…are you okay?"

Surprised at his sudden tone of voice, Sakura raised her eyebrow. Taking closer look at the blonde, she watched as he wringed his hands, sucking his lips in as though a lemon had just squeezed its way in between his lips.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Now lifting the other eyebrow, the pinkette crossed her arms across her chest. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Looking as though another glass of sour juice had been poured down his throat to wash away the lemon taste, Naruto glanced ahead at Mizu. Averting his eyes just as quickly, the blonde tilted his head to the right.

"W-Well…y'know…"

"Know _what_?" Shooting a small glare at the girl leading the group, Sakura watched as Mizu quickened her pace. "_What do I know, Naruto?"_

The blonde clenched his teeth together, then his hands. Darting his eyes to the couple still lost in their own paradise, he leaned forward—just a little. Sakura leaned into him too, eyes narrowing.

"Sasuke," he whispered, voice softening even more as the pinkette's green eyes flashed and increased in their narrowing—if that were even possible. "…and Yuri…are…y'know…" Making wild gestures with his arms, the blonde finally finished off his sentence. "…together."

Gripping his arm a little harder than a normal person would, Sakura smiled sweetly. Naruto felt his Adam's apple bob nervously. The pinkette was really starting to creep him out.

"_Why_, Naruto," she began, still smiling, piercing eyes wide with innocence. "Would I not be okay about that?"

"W-Well, y-you know…er, y-y-you see…that i-is um…" he was really starting to sound like his girlfriend. "The t-thing is…y-you—"

"You like him."

Really jumping out of her sandals this time, Sakura slipped back into her shoes and gave her cousin a good slap.

"_What_?" gasped the black-haired teen, rubbing her arm protectively. "_You do_. That's why we're worried Sakura—we don't want you beating yourself over this—"

"You don't know anything."

The two bright-eyed teens stared after the pinkette, who had increased her slow pace.

"You don't know what I do and don't like. Don't worry about me—Yuri and," she hesitated for a millisecond. "_Sasuke_, can date each other, and do whatever they want with each other—_I don't care_."

Ignoring the identical sceptical expressions her friends had, she marched on, making sure her unusually bright eyes were trained on the beautiful scenery around her.

_You're pathetic._

The pinkette shook her head, attempting to put her Inner out of her head. Too late.

_You know Naruto and Mizu are right! That last summer with Sasuke may not have been long, but you bonded! I know there was something there! Just because he's thrown in some slutty, long-legged bitch, doesn't mean—_

"Shut up," Sakura hissed at herself, earning a concerned stare from Naruto. Her Inner continued.

_But you can't just sulk over—_

"_Shut up_!"

It worked this time.

* * *

"Bye Yuri! See you soon!"

"Okay! Bye you guys! Love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Said male grunted.

With one last wave, the brunette disappeared inside the beach house, shutting the screen door behind her. Mizu smiled fondly before turning to the last two people behind her. Naruto had ended up visiting Hinata's house, way up in the next block. Sasuke looked bored whilst the pinkette next to him kept her eyes to the ground, trained on her dark shoes. Grin widening, she let out a fake yawn.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna walk a bit ahead, kay Sakura?"

Not waiting for an answer, the mischievous teen disappeared around the corner, leaving a petrified Sakura and expressionless Sasuke behind.

Slowly, the two made their way in the direction Mizu walked in, the silence smothering them. Well, at least, smothering Sakura. Sasuke, no matter how stressful the situation was, always seemed cool as a cucumber. Turning red at the thought of comparing the man next her to a cucumber, the pinkette widened her steps, letting Sasuke trail a bit behind her. Not bothering to check if he was falling too far behind, Sakura practically leapt the last few metres to her uncle's beach house.

Placing a hand on the railing of the small stairs leading up to the door, the green-eyed girl peeked back at her ditched friend.

He looked…beautiful. The slowly setting sun's light bounced off his dark form and despite being alone, the man looked…content.

Shaking her head lightly, Sakura started her way up the steps when—

"Wait."

Pausing, the pinkette frowned. What was he doing, talking to her now? Biting her lip, Sakura pretended she didn't hear his soft call. But the next word he said was definitely audible.

"Sakura."

Shivering at the way her name swept off his tongue, she turned her head only. Avoiding eye contact, she stared off at the waves slowly pumping at the shore, making the golden sand glitter like small pieces of glass.

"Sakura," there was that tone again. It sounded sincere—honest…and unbearably sexy. "Look at me."

At this, the pinkette felt her cheeks redden. Not from embarrassment however. Feeling the fury coil up her legs and over into her stomach, Sakura turned to him fully, frowning. Who was he to tell her what to do? Not someone important that was for sure.

_He_ was the one who spent a whole summer with her, chuckling and smirking at her. _He_ was the one who didn't even bother showing up on the day she returned. _He_ was the one who still hadn't welcomed her back, even though he had many chances to.

_He was the one with a new girlfriend._

The anger had woven its way into her chest—through her heart. Seeing red, Sakura opened her mouth, to shout something—anything—to prove she didn't need to listen to him. To prove she didn't need him there for her.

_Wait till I give that jerk a good slap across the—_

"Welcome back, Sakura."

Feeling the insults roll off her tongue and jump silently into the air before her, Sakura widened her eyes. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

And before she knew it, the Uchiha was in front of her. Though being a step below hers, he was still taller by a few inches. His shadow covered her completely from the sunlight—which was almost gone by now—and the pinkette was nearly completely sure she had stopped breathing. She felt her hand unconsciously reach out to touch him—but he got to her first.

The large hand pat her once—twice, over her head, before gliding down her pink tresses to rest on her shoulder.

Still frozen to the spot, Sakura's lungs came back to life, forcing the carbon dioxide out from her body in one, large whoosh. Still speechless, she watched as the dark-eyed male give the tiniest of smirks then begin his walk down the rest of the street and turning around only once to gaze at her softly.

Then, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Gosh, I am so sorry. I'm serious. Major, major, _major_ writer's block! I know, stupid excuse, but hey—at least this time I can tell you I've got everything planned out for the next few chapters of the story! Actually, I've got everything planned out, but knowing b=how infrequently I update, it's going to be a looong ride :D Review please!


	7. Seven

**Summer at Port Honju**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Seven

It came as a shock when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere the next day. The pinkette and Naruto had been strolling down toward the rock pools the second time that week when the stoic teen joined them, briefly informing the blonde that Yuri had gone away with her parents for a few days and that he had nothing better to do.

"Finally, Teme! You have no idea how mad I was at you for not welcoming back Sakura-chan!" Naruto threw his arms around the two of them, Sakura on his left and Sasuke settled on his right. "But, now that you're back, we can all go and have fun in the rock pools again!"

Neither of the other two bothered to complain and thus, were dragged the rest of the way to the destination.

"I'm going to go that way," pointed Naruto, stepping lightly over the harmless rocks, blue eyes narrowed to slits. "There might be some more crabs here," lurching out of the way of one of the larger rock pools, the blonde was before sprinting off in the opposite direction before Sakura could say 'crab'.

Sakura gulped as she felt the familiar silence engulf the air around Sasuke and herself, wishing things were back to the way they were last summer: _un_awkward.

She couldn't help but feel like this was the first time they were together alone, though the green-eyed girl could easily recall the countless times Naruto had abandoned the two on some sort of evil revenge on various creatures. What had happened to the days when the Uchiha would smirk at her as she fumbled with the shells she had collected amongst the waves? Why had things changed?

_Yuri Hatsuo._

"Hn," Sakura's head whipped in the male's direction. She noticed he had moved up the side of the rock pools, feet skimming the soft, clear water. "That idiot…"

Realising he was giving her an opening, Sakura quickly took up the chance to speak.

"Yeah," biting her bottom lip when Sasuke looked up from a small fish and gazed at her unblinkingly. "R-Remember when he fell into one of the bigger pools and nearly choked on a sea urchin?"

Wincing when Sasuke didn't reply and only continued to stare at her, Sakura mentally wished _she_ was choking on a sea urchin. It had to be less painful than this.

Of course Sasuke wouldn't be as enthusiastic to reform their lost friendship. Who was she to think Sasuke would go back to their usual routine of jokes and familiarity?

Kicking grudgingly at an innocent rock by her foot, the pinkette turned away and traced the outline of the various shops to her right.

"…and the time he kicked a rock, not realising it was actually a turtle?"

Spinning back around, Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke smirked at her knowingly. Green eyes brightening just a little, Sakura clasped her hands together, hope filling her chest. Finally. Quickly noticing she had not replied, Sakura shot into conversation mode as the pair made their way down and around the rock pools, stopping every once in a while to stare at the fishes hiding under seaweed.

By the time the two joined the tired and bored Naruto at the end of the pools, Sasuke had won three out of four arguments and Sakura, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't tear the pure look of content off her face.

_Things were…almost…back to normal._

Because at the pace they were going, Yuri might've not even existed.

Too bad Sakura wasn't delusional. Reality was, Yuri was going to be there. _All the time_. Temporary leaves didn't count because as much as Sasuke would pretend he didn't know what she was talking about, Sakura could see the look on his face when the handsome teen zoned out of their foolish conversations and stared off into the distance. She knew where his mind was and it was hard. It was hard to keep a smile on her face when he pretended to have heard the things she said.

"So Sakura, cookies 'n cream again?"

"Yeah, you know me," the pinkette turned back to the white table, drumming her fingers on the hard wood.

The trio was back at the ice cream store, killing time. Sakura knew if she kept up this routine, she would be as fat as a beached whale… not that whales were fat. They were beautiful creatures, really…

"Oi, snap out of it," Naruto laughed, handing the treat over to the pinkette. "You're really weird when you do that you know, Sakura-chan?"

"When I do what?"

"You know…when you doze off like that. Like you're thinking really deeply, but sleeping at the same time," Taking a large bite out of his banana split, Naruto was oblivious to the disgusted look Sasuke gave him as bits of bananas dripped off his chin. "You know…I bet you're thinking of me, huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, also taking a bite out of her cookies 'n cream. Naruto could be such a clown sometimes—

"Hn, don't be stupid Dobe, _she thinks of me_."

A large gap of silence elapsed before Naruto burst out laughing, albeit a little nervously. Sakura was glad of the distraction however, as she felt her whole face turn purple. To cool herself down, the pinkette practically stuffed the whole ice cream down her throat, regretting it moments later when—

"Ah," she gasped, clutching her head. "_Brain freeze_!"

Being around Sasuke again (without _her_ that is), sure was great…but _definitely_ more painful…

* * *

"Okay, have fun, Sakura!"

Waving to Mizu again, the green-eyed teen smiled sadly. Now that her cousin's holiday job had officially started again, she was seeing less of Mizuki. All she knew was that the job took place somewhat twenty minutes away in a shady hut which sold tourist merchandise and tacky Hawaiian shirts. Open eight hours each day, Mizu worked from ten to two with a one hour break, and then from three to five.

Feeling sorry that her cousin couldn't come along for the day Naruto had planned, Sakura shrugged and pulled on a skirt. It would be hot again today.

Hinata was already waiting at the beach by the time Sakura arrived. Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. Surprised at their lack of presence, Sakura smiled brightly at Hinata and sat down cross-legged on the sand.

"Hi, Sakura-c-chan..."

Hinata looked stunning in a pale green sundress and straw hat, small green and blue flowers embedded in the garment. The shy teen had taken her sandals off, letting her feet play around in the warm sand. It was much too early for the sun to burn them yet and Sakura took the chance to lay down.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?"

"G-Good, how about y-you?"

"I'm doing great!" The two females paused, neither sure of what to say. Feeling the silence swiftly descending on them, Sakura improvised. "So," wracking her brain for something to say, the pinkette blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Tell me about yourself…like, uh…how did you and Naruto meet?"

At this, Hinta turned a pretty scarlet and a small smile escaped her lips. Sakura beamed.

"Well…w-we met about a-a-a year and a half a-ago…I-I was swimming down b-by the pier to the north of t-town and N-Naruto…"

As Hinata continued, Sakura noticed the stuttering faltering and Hinata slowly creeping out of her shell. The Hyuuga spoke about Naruto with such passion, Sakura had no doubt that she would be at their wedding in a few years time.

"…so then he told me…that I looked n-nice and we've been going out ever since."

Sitting up and dusting the sand off her arms, Sakura could feel her own cheeks starting to heat up.

"That's…really sweet," the pinkette patted Hinata on the shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will have the cutest babies ever."

Biting her tongue to stop the laughter from erupting when Hinata squeaked and pulled her hat lower to her face, Sakura shook her head and hugged the blushing girl, laughing as the pale-eyed teen whispered she hoped so.

* * *

In the next few days, the four of them travelled around Port Honju, with Sakura being led around the busier parts of the Port, experiencing the wonders of the small town where all the groceries were done and all the fish were sold. Sakura never had a moment of boredom, what with the hilarious antics of Naruto, shy tendencies of Hinata and the sarcastic comments from Sasuke.

_I wonder what it would be like to live here…_

Meanwhile, with Yuri away, Sakura and Sasuke mended their friendship, the bond between the pair becoming more unbreakable than ever before. It helped that Naruto was a romantic, taking Hinata on secret boat trips and dinner, leaving the cooing Sakura and bored Sasuke behind to explore on their own.

And it was on one of these adventures that Sakura remembered why she had been so intent on healing their broken bond in the first place.

The night was calm, peaceful—and Sakura loved it. Sasuke was walking her home, a task which had her heart beating a little faster, though not enough to completely wind her. It was quiet between the pair—but not the awkward, painful silence they usually had, no. Sakura could feel the ease in the air between them, and it was this ease that made her say what she did.

"Do you want to star gaze?"

The words were out before she had a chance to rethink through them. Slapping her cheek for the stupidity of her words, Sakura amended herself.

"I-I mean, if you don't have anything to do—not that you wouldn't because I get it if—"

"Hn."

Startled, the pinkette let the dark-haired male lead the way down the beach and to a picnic table placed a few metres before the waves. Lying down with his feet on the seats and head at the end of the table, Sasuke said no more as he stared up into the sky.

Knowing this was his invitation; Sakura nearly—nearly, clapped her hands in glee. Jumping over to him, she placed her head next to his, letting her bright eyes wander around the night sky.

The stars were much more vibrant than they were back home in Konoha. _Must be the pollution…_ letting her thoughts stray home, Sakura thought of Ino and Temari, and all her other friends. She had kept in contact with them, remembering her promise to inform Ino about everything but with so little time to be alone with Sasuke, it was almost impossible to keep track of when to do what.

Turning her head slightly, Sakura watched the teen out of the corner of her eye. Again, the word '_beautiful_' passed across her mind, and the beating of her heart increased tenfold. The handsome male took no notice of her stare and this only made her even more breathless.

It was no hidden fact that Sasuke had opened up to her—he had let her into his heart—albeit slowly…but surely. There were still those times when Sakura would be explaining some silly thing, and she would notice, with a stab to her poor heart, that he wasn't really listening…he was thinking…about _her_. Yuri had been away a week—much longer than Sasuke had initially said but Sakura knew her time with him was limited.

"Sakura," said male started, turning his head to face her.

The pinkette turned to fully face him too, desperately trying not to reach out and smooth back his spiky hair from his cheek. Sucking in her own cheeks, Sakura smiled slightly.

"Mhm?"

"Are you happy here?"

The blunt question shook her and the pinkette turned her head once again, looking up at the twinkling stars. Anything was better than those piercing black eyes. Yet, she couldn't help but turn back, her own version of a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…I'm happy here."

Sasuke had followed her actions, facing the sky again, eyes joining the sparkling dots together, creating his own constellations.

"…When are you leaving?"

Green eyes widened slightly and Sakura forced a smile on her face.

Cautiously, she reached out. Sasuke's hand met her's. He didn't pull away.

"Sasuke…I don't want to think about that yet," Sakura cleared her throat. "…but I will have to return soon. Meanwhile," the pinkette played with his thumb, lightly scratching the skin under his nail. "Let's just focus on now, yeah?"

The dark-haired male didn't reply for a while and Sakura continued to stare up at the sky, unconsciously tracing his knuckles, feeling the contours easily, as if it were her's—as if _he_ were her's—

"Hn," his deep voice rumbled into the quiet darkness. "Let go, Sakura."

An electric shock seemed to run through Sakura's whole body and she dropped his hand as if bitten by a scorpion. The moment was gone. Clenching her fist tightly, Sakura (tried to) ignore the coolness she had felt in between her fingers and she let out a soft chuckle. _Of course,_ she thought bitterly, _he has her._ Even without Yuri present, somehow, the evil girl dampened the mood. Knowing she shouldn't feel sour (_she was his girlfriend_), Sakura closed her eyes.

Without the sense of sight helping her, Sakura could feel her other sensing kicking in immediately.

The waves crashed against her eardrums and the smell of salt and sand and serenity filled her nose. Her sense of touch was all the more sensitive—Sakura could feel the wood against her back and the subtle warmth on her left, radiating from _him_.

_Sasuke_. Even with her eyes closed, the teen could see. She could see him, in all his glory, glowing in front of the world of darkness. But it wasn't enough.

So, letting her eyes flutter open, Sakura, for the billionth time that night, took a look at Sasuke. The Uchiha had his own eyes closed. Everything—just everything—about the male was perfect and though Sakura knew her train of thought was heading dangerously close to an off-limits area, she couldn't stop it. Not when—

_Not when she loved him_.

She may have only known this man for a short time, but she knew.

She **loved** _him_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not even going to make up excuses. I'm sorry.**


End file.
